Kiedyś Cię uduszę, Kuroko
by NessLuthien
Summary: Kuroko jest cholernym niebieskowłosym diabłem i prowokatorem. Miałam wstawić wczoraj ale mi się zapomniało xD z dedykacją dla każdego fana kagakuro xD


Kagami nie był cierpliwym człowiekiem.

Dlatego kiedy Kagami poszedł do liceum i spotkał pewnego niebieskowłosego diabła, często dostawał niepohamowanych ataków złości i dręczył Tetsuye. Chociaż można by było się kłócić, kto tu, kogo naprawdę dręczył. Kagami najwyżej odbijał piłeczkę, nie będąc gotów jeszcze poddać się i oddać zwycięstwa. Nawet by się nie spodziewał, że niedługo wszystko się zmieni.

Mimo swojego charakteru i wiecznej beznamiętności, Kuroko zapewne odczuwał przyjemność z prowokowania Taigi i doprowadzania do granic wytrzymałości. Na naprawdę wiele sposobów.

Bez skojarzeń.

**Po pierwsze**- Kuroko nigdy nie brał odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i znikał, kiedy naszła tylko taka potrzeba, zostawiając przyjaciela na pastę krwiożerczej trenerki i kapitana.

**Po drugie** – Nigou. Kuroko hodował diabła. I to diabła o takich samych piekielnych oczach, jakie miał jego właściciel.

**Po trzecie**- stale beznamiętna twarz. Czy ktoś może wyjaśnić Kagamiemu jak to jest możliwe? Nie ważne, co by się działo, czy to meteoryt spadający na szkołę, czy to Midorima przebrany w gigantyczną marchewkę, minę zawsze miał tą samą. Naprawdę! Taiga wolał nie myśleć o tym jak wyglądałby podczas seksu. Zapewne powiedziałby coś w stylu:

-Postaraj się bardziej, Kagami-kun.

A Kagamiego szlag by trafił i leżałby siedem stóp pod ziemią. Z dala od diabła. Chociaż…czy to nie tak, że im głębiej pod ziemie tym bliżej diabła? Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać, bo jeszcze się do czegoś dojdzie.

**Po czwarte**- cięty język pomimo jego niepozorności. Może i wygląda jak mały, uroczy aniołek, ale tak naprawdę jest złem wcielonym. Jak się przyjrzysz to możesz nawet zobaczyć ogon i rogi. Pewnie często w piekle urządza party hard, a potem znika i zwala wszystko na podopiecznych. I naprawdę nie byłby niczym zaskakującym fakt, że tym podopiecznym jest Kagami.

**Po piąte** – jego rzuty za trzy. Naprawdę no… jak on może być taką ciotą? I w dodatku chyba jest tego nie świadomy, bo często z pewnością siebie biegnie do kosza. A piłka nawet nie dosięga kosza… Boże Koszykówki, widzisz i nie grzmisz!

**Po szóste**- waniliowy shake. Jeżeli nastanie dzień, w którym zobaczysz Kuroko bez waniliowego shake'a to wiedź, że coś się dzieje. On popija je nawet na lekcji czy treningu! Oczywiście nikt go nie zauważa, więc nie dostaje opierdzielu.

**Po siódme**- ON. No tak. To chyba do punktu siódmego można zaliczyć wszystkie poprzednie punkty. Kagami bez problemu mógł przyznać, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał kogoś, kto potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi do tego stopnia jak robił to niebieskowłosy diabeł. Nawet całe Kiseki razem wzięte sprawia mu mniej problemów.

Tak. To właśnie jest Kuroko Tetsuya. Taiga zacisnął wargi i spojrzał spode łba na towarzysza siedzącego naprzeciwko.

Niebieskowłosy wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu i popijał shake'a głośno siorbiąc.

Tak. Naprawdę głośno siorbiąc. A ludzie wokół nie zwracali nawet na niego uwagi.

Zamrugał kilka razy, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i mocniej przyssał się do słomki, oblizując ją językiem.

Czerwonowłosy wstrzymał na chwile oddech, nie wierząc w to, co widzi.

To właśnie, dlatego nie mógł z nim wytrzymać! Nigdy nie wiesz, co Cię z nim czeka!

Mówicie, że życie pełne niespodzianek jest ekscytujące! Spędźcie dzień z Kuroko i następnego dnia uświadomcie sobie, że cierpicie na jakąś arytmię czy coś w tym stylu….

O właśnie jak ter….

Znieruchomiał, gdy poczuł czyjąś stopę ocierającą się o jego nogę. Zaraz, zaraz…czyjąś ?

Wbił wzrok w Kuroko jednak ten nie dawał żadnych znaków, jakoby robił coś niewłaściwego.

Dotyk został przerwany jednak Kuroko nie przeprosił ani nawet się nie odezwał, więc Taiga nie mógł stwierdzić czy dotknięcie było czymś celowym czy tylko przypadkiem.

Zresztą… o czym on gada… oczywiście, że przypadkiem.

Wpakował sobie do buzi kolejnego burgera chcąc pozbyć się tego głupiego uczucia w dole brzucha.

Z Tetsuyą nic nie było łatwe.

Odwrócił wzrok i przyjrzał się otoczeniu. Wszędzie było pełno par. Obejmujących się, rozmawiających, całujących się. Kurna, idzie wiosna i wszyscy się miętolą.

Pewnie całkowicie nie pasowaliśmy do otoczenia. Dwóch facetów nie rozmawiających ze sobą. Jeden wyrośnięty i groźnie wyglądający, czerwonowłosy, a drugi o wyglądzie aniołka. Mogliby straszyć na halloween. Piękna i bestia, kurde. Ale to Kuroko byłby bestią.

Ale dziś nie było halloween. Dziś w maji burgerze był dzień par. Oczywiście oni nie zawracali sobie głowy takimi drobnostkami. Nie mieli czasu po treningu na gotowanie w domu, więc zawsze szli do maji burgera. Ten dzień nie był inny.

Tak myślał dopóki nie poczuł dłoni gładzącej jego policzek.

Natychmiast poderwał głowie i skierował wzrok na towarzysza. Ten jednak jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej siorbał swojego shake'a.

_Czy ja wariuje? Nie wiem, co było by gorsze. To, że zwariowałem czy to, że Kuroko naprawdę mnie macał…._

To nawet brzmi niedorzecznie !

-Kagami-kun, wydajesz się być roztrzęsiony.

_To dlatego, że jestem prawie pewien, że mnie dotykałeś i teraz ze mną pogrywasz! Od kogo się tego nauczyłeś? Od Akashiego? Całe Kiseki to dranie…._

-Jeśli czujesz się nie komfortowo to możemy iść do domu.

Uduszę go! Przyrzekam, że kiedyś go uduszę!

-Hahaha! –zaśmiał nerwowo i machnął ręką - Dlaczego miałbym czuć się nie komfortowo?

-Pełno tu zakochanych par, a Kagami-kun ciągle się wierci i czerwieni. Czy Kagami-kun ma kogoś, kogo lubi?

_Drań! Diabeł! On naprawdę bardzo lubi doprowadzać mnie do takiego stanu, prawda? _

Tak. Widać przecież jak jego kąciki ust unoszą się nieznacznie, gdy zauważa kolejny rumieniec na twarzy towarzysza.

-Oczywiście, że nie! Jestem jeszcze młody! Nie muszę szukać miłości, jeśli będzie mi to przeznaczone to ona sama mnie znajdzie! – no pięknie! Teraz brzmi jak jakiś chory romantyk.

-Masz na myśli to, że na razie twoja druga połówka skrywa się w cieniu i nie przyszedł czas byś oświetlił ją swym światłem?

Otworzył zdziwiony usta i wpatrywał się w jego beznamiętną twarz. On naprawdę miał to na myśli, prawda?

-Yhmm. Sam nie wiem, co miałem na myśli. Ale jest już późno. Myślę, że czas wracać.

Poczułem jak mała dłoń przesuwa się po moim udzie i natychmiast otworzyłem oczy.

Krzesło naprzeciwko było puste.

Cholera! Gdzie jest ten diabeł?!

-Kuroko?

-Tak, Kagami-kun ? – usłyszał głos chłopaka tuż obok ucha. Taiga spojrzał na niego, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak blisko jest jego twarz. Kuroko mrugał co chwila i przyglądał się mu pytająco.

-Czy coś się stało?

Taiga był pewien, że kiedyś wyląduje przez niego na ostrym dyżurze.

,,Jego serce nie wytrzymało"

,,Był taki młody"

,,Miał taki talent!"

No, ale co mógł zrobić? Uciec z kraju i wyprowadzić się na Sybir ? W sumie to i tak wyglądałoby to tak samo….

Kagami brnąłby przez zaspy śniegu to drewnianego wychodka tylko po to by zaraz usłyszeć : ,,Czy nie jest Ci zimno, Kagami-kun?"

_Nie, Kuroko! W tej chwili nie jest mi zimno! Jest mi gorąco. A ty molestujesz mnie wzrokiem. _

I nie tylko. Hej! Co to za ręka na jego ramieniu? Znowu udajesz, że nie twoja?

Tak. Znowu udajesz. Chyba jednak wybierze się krainy wiecznej zimy. Może Narnia?

Co ty na to, Kuroko ?

-Mówiłeś, że chciałeś stąd wyjść….

Ahhh tak! Wyjść! Uciekać! Z dala od niebieskich oczu! Z dala od małych dłoni! Z dala od wąskich ust!

_Cholera… Przez ciebie zawsze tracę panowanie nad sobą. _

-Kagami-kun…- szepnął do jego ucha, a Taiga zadrżał czując ciepły oddech na swojej szyi.

_Ciepły? Co ja gadam! To jest oddech śmierci! _

-Co teraz? Chcesz usiąść mi na kolanach? – warknął Taiga zanim zdążył przeanalizować znaczenie wypowiedzianych słów. O Jezu. Czyżby właśnie podpisał się pod własnym aktem zgonu?

-Bardzo chętnie, Kagami-kun.

Że jak? Czerwonowłosy otwierał już usta aby przekląć żartującego sobie z niego przyjaciela, ale nie zdążył wypowiedzieć nawet jednego słowa, gdy poczuł przyjemny ciężar na swoich kolanach. Drań wiercił się przez chwilę- jakby próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozę- doprowadzając go tym do granic wytrzymałości.

_To zdecydowanie mój koniec._

-Czy coś się stało? Nie wygodnie Ci, Kagami-kun? – zapytał mały drań i ponownie się poruszył.

-Nie! Znaczy tak! Jest mi bardzo wygodnie- wydukał Taiga i objął go rękami. Siedź na miejscu, padalcu! Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu…

Ale Kuroko postanowił jednak go wywołać i znów zaczął ssać i oblizywać na zmianę słomkę od napoju.

Time out. Game over.

Taiga uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i nachylił się do ucha towarzysza. Przegryzł je lekko i szepnął.

-Kiedyś Cię uduszę, Kuroko.

Oczywiście w odpowiedzi oberwał tylko zapakowanym burgerem.

-Za grosz w tobie romantyzmu- oznajmił mały drań i zeskoczył z kolan Taigi.


End file.
